


Wonder

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White





	Wonder

Королевский приказ предельно прост: найти и уничтожить. И вопросы или возражения невообразимы. Да и не нужны - погоня эта ведь и его желание. Наверное, Валет жаждет её даже больше, чем крикливое пугало в короне.  
И теперь он несётся вслед за нервно взвизгивающим псом по лесу. В погоне за мифом. За тем странным мифом на листе Оракулума, что держит в руках меч. Соперник, вернее - соперница. Это будоражит застоявшуюся за всей этой придворной мишурой кровь и заставляет нетерпеливо предвкушать встречу...  
Псина выскакивает на поляну.  
Стол, хаотично заставленный заварниками, чашками, блюдцами и сахарницами. Дюжина разнокалиберных стульев.  
И три участника чаепития, так хорошо известные каждому обитателю королевства.  
Потрёпанное до болезненной ободранности существо слева - Мартовский Заяц. Фрик, безумец и трус. Взгляд косоватых безумно вылупленных глазищ шарит по столу, а рука нервно тянет ко рту пустую чашку.  
Комок светлого меха, пискляво-громкий до раздражения - Соня. Форма королевского пажа на ней так не к месту, что почти смешна.  
Валет говорит и поворачивается к пёстро-яркому, до рези в глазах рыжему существу во главе стола. Шляпник смотрит на него через задрожавший из-за глупой псины стол с безумной улыбкой.  
И Валет спешит перевести взгляд на потрёпанный цилиндр. Потому что боится утонуть в плещущемся за ненормально расширенными зрачками безумии.  
Он смотрит на небрежно-торопливо разливающего чай зайца. И даже берёт одну из чашек. Горячий фарфор обжигает ладони даже сквозь плотную материю перчаток. И этот дискомфорт позволяет на миг избавиться от липкого и болезненного ощущения в груди.  
Всего на миг. Потому что уже в следующую секунду он снова сталкивается со взглядом этого ненормального. Чувствует, как по загривку прошибает холодом.  
На этот раз с визгом вынырнувший из-под стола пёс резко вырывает его из вязкого и такого притягательного сумасшествия во взгляде напротив. Валет поворачивается спиной, с видимым пренебрежением бросая последние слова. Он сам едва понимает, что произносит. Потому что взгляд прожигает спину, сверлит затылок, отзываясь обжигающей болью в пустой глазнице. Опустошает.  
Воин вскакивает на коня, молитвой повторяя: "Поймать Алису. Поймать Алису. Поймать Алису!!!" Взгляд вроде бы отпускает. Сводящая с ума боль покидает глазницу. И уже на опушке Валет всё же не может удержаться, не может не поиграть с судьбой ещё раз - он оборачивается.  
Но Шляпник и Заяц уже вернулись к прерванному чаепитию и даже не смотрят в его сторону.  
Валет всаживает пятки в бока коню и мчится следом за громыхающим червовым отрядом.  
Но липкая, мерзко-холодная рука напоследок всё же проскальзывает внутрь, когтистыми пальцами сжимая сердце. И Валет знает - это не последняя его встреча со Шляпником. С единственным во всей стране существом, способным так испугать лучшего воина...


End file.
